


Double Jeopardy

by Cat2000



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24651328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the television series Prodigal Son and I'm not making any money from this ficSummary: Follows And My Car. Jessica isn't happy about Malcolm lying to her. Gil isn't happy about Malcolm deceiving him and sneaking into the wedding reception
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Double Jeopardy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Spanking; spoilers up to and including season one episode thirteen of Prodigal Son; some references to violence

Malcolm's good mood lasted for exactly as long as it took him to realise that they weren't going back to his loft. He stared out of the window with narrowed eyes and then turned to look at his mother. “We're not going home?”

“We _are_ going home. Not to your loft, though,” Jessica said. “You’re going to stay with me tonight, Malcolm.” She smiled at him and reached out, gently squeezing his knee. “I want to keep an eye on you. Make sure you don’t go in to work. And we need to talk about you lying to me,” she added.

_Talk_? If it was Gil saying those words, Malcolm knew what would happen. But surely his mother wasn’t planning to actually _spank_ him?

Malcolm was quiet as they reached his mother’s house and the car was parked outside. After squeezing his knee once more, Jessica let go and then opened the door, getting out of the car.

Malcolm took a deep breath and got out as well, following his mother towards the front door. He then stood just behind her as she unlocked the door and followed her inside the house.

Once the door was closed behind them, Jessica reached up and stroked Malcolm’s cheek. “Go upstairs to your room and wait for me, sweetie,” she directed. “I’ll be up in a few minutes.”

That comment really didn’t bode well for what was to come, but Malcolm nodded and, without speaking, he walked up the stairs and headed into his room.

As promised, it was only a few minutes before Jessica walked in. She was carrying a hairbrush in her hands and she moved over to the bed and sat down, then locked eyes with Malcolm. “Come here. Now.”

Malcolm couldn’t help but wince. “I didn’t mean to lie to you.” When she raised her eyebrows, he quickly added, “I just got caught up in a case. I had to see it through. And if I’d told you I was still here, you would have been upset.”

“Do you think I’m not upset now?” she asked. “If you’d told me the truth, I wouldn’t have been happy. But I wouldn’t have decided you needed a spanking due to _lying to me_ , because that wouldn’t have happened.” She paused. “It’s been a long day, Malcolm. We can argue about this, or you can submit to the punishment straight away. Either way, you _will_ be getting a spanking before bed.”

He had a whole lifetime of being able to read people and his mother was no exception. She was right. He could stand and argue with her all night, but eventually, he would give in. Because he shouldn’t have lied to her and if he was totally honest with himself, he did feel guilty. She’d only been trying to help and _really_ didn’t deserve to be lied to.

Of course, that wouldn’t stop him lying to her in the future if he thought it was necessary again.

Breathing in deeply and trying not to look at the hairbrush in his mother’s hands, Malcolm walked to Jessica’s side. When she patted his lap, he moved forward and bent over, shifting in place to get comfortable.

The wooden back rested on his right buttock and Jessica tapped gently a few times before snapping the brush down firmly.

Malcolm jumped as pain immediately blossomed where the brush had hit and then whined low in his throat as a matching smack was delivered to his left buttock.

The next two smacks were given just below the first two, close enough that they overlapped. Malcolm shifted his bottom in an attempt to get out of range, but his mother simply wrapped her arm around his waist and continued to bring the brush down in firm, even strokes, covering every inch of his bottom.

The spanking was slow, hard and measured. Malcolm started to kick his legs, still trying to shift his bottom out of range of the burning smacks. Even through two layers of clothing covering his bottom, the hairbrush was still effective enough to sting and burn.

As Malcolm felt his eyes beginning to water, his mother paused the spanking. The next moment, he felt her hook her fingers in his trousers, giving them a sharp tug to pull them down. He couldn’t help the yelp that escaped when the brush impacted against the thin cotton of his underpants.

The brush stung so much more over his underpants and Malcolm continued to kick his legs. “I’m sorry I lied to you!” he blurted out.

“Are you going to lie to me again?” she asked seriously.

“Yes!” His eyes widened as the answer was blurted out and he quickly corrected, “I mean…only when I _really_ have to.”

She began to focus the brush on his thighs, making him jerk in place. “That’s not the answer I’m looking for.”

“But you don’t want me to lie!” he protested. “And if I tell you I definitely won’t lie to you again, that would be a lie!” Tears spilled out of his eyes and he slumped, limp, over her lap. “But I won’t lie unless it’s _really necessary_ ,” he promised, struggling to get the words out through his tears. “So I won’t lie about going on vacation again. Or, you know, _not_ going on vacation.”

“I can’t say I’m happy about the wording, but it’s good enough for the time being.” Jessica stopped spanking and the next moment, he felt her pulling his trousers back into place. She rubbed his back for a few moments and then helped him to stand up, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him down to sit on her lap.

He made a half-hearted effort to get up. “I’m too big to be sitting on your lap.”

“If you’re not too big to go over my knee, you’re not too big to be cuddled on it.” Jessica wrapped her arms tighter around him. “I’ll tuck you into bed once we’ve finished cuddling. You can put the restraints on. Then, tomorrow, after you apologise officially to Gil at the precinct, you’ll be taking a vacation officially.”

Malcolm groaned and let his head drop against his mother’s shoulder. He didn’t protest her directions to take a vacation. For now, he decided not to argue at all and just let his mother take care of him.

###

“Can I come in?” Malcolm poked his head round the door to Gil’s office and smiled at his father figure.

“Does it make any difference if I say yes or no?” Gil replied. “You’ll do whatever you want to anyway, Bright.”

Malcolm winced, but stepped into the office, closing the door behind him. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not.” Gil stared hard at him. “You let me think you were staying out of it, only to force me into pulling strings to get you into that party. _And_ you dragged Dani along with you as well. All while you were supposed to be on vacation.”

“Gil, I don’t _need_ a vacation….” Malcolm started.

“No, kid. That’s where you’re wrong,” Gil replied. “Anyone else would be on forced medical leave. You being a consultant doesn’t change anything. You shouldn’t have been on that case at all. And you shouldn’t even _be_ here, Bright. I’m putting my foot down. You’re leaving. Just as soon as we’re done here.”

Malcolm winced and reached back to give his still-stinging backside a quick rub. “Any chance we could get a rain check on that? Or maybe consider it a lesson learned? Because I _really won_ _’_ _t_ do it again.”

“Look, kid, I’m tired of you doing your own thing all the time and deceiving me whenever it suits you,” Gil said. “And I don’t care if you’ve been spanked five days, five hours, or five minutes before. You tried to deceive _me_ , kid.” He pushed his chair back from the desk. “We won’t be disturbed unless there’s a true emergency. So come round here and bend over, kid.”

“But Mom already spanked me last night…!” Malcolm protested.

“Then I’ll forego the warmup.” Gil reached out and picked up a wooden ruler from the desk. “Let’s get this over with, kid. I’ll take you out for lunch once we’re done here. And then I don’t want to see you back at the precinct for at least a week.”

The very last thing Malcolm wanted was _another_ spanking. His backside still stung from the spanking his mother had given him. But Gil was his father, the father Malcolm had _chosen_ , rather than the father he’d been born to. And he owed Gil more respect than his actions had showed. Besides, it certainly wasn’t the first time Gil had spanked him.

Taking a deep breath, Malcolm moved to Gil’s side.

Gil reached out and undid Malcolm’s pants, pushing them down to just below his knees. He then placed a hand on Malcolm’s lower back and pushed him forward until Malcolm bent at the waist, leaning over his lap.

As soon as Malcolm was in position, he felt Gil lower his briefs, baring his entire backside. He reached down and grabbed Gil’s ankle, tensing up as he felt the ruler tapped lightly on his bottom.

The first stripe from the ruler reignited the pain from the hairbrush and Malcolm jumped, then hissed out a breath as the second stripe landed just below the first.

The ruler snapped down, covering every inch of Malcolm’s bottom down to his thighs, which made him yelp. He clutched tighter at Gil’s ankle, trying to avoid throwing his hand back to cover his throbbing backside.

Gil covered Malcolm’s entire bottom with stripes from the ruler three times over and then, as he began a fourth circuit of the stripes, he began to speak. “I don’t care what’s going on, kid. You don’t trick me. And you don’t manipulate me to get your own way. I love you just as much as if you were my own son. And as your _dad_ , I don’t appreciate being used.”

“I’m sorry!” Malcolm began to sob. He wanted to promise that he wouldn’t do it again, but that wasn’t a promise he could keep. “I’ll do better!”

“You’d better, kid. You deceive me and manipulate me again and _I promise_ the spanking you get will be worse.”

The ruler stayed on Malcolm’s thighs, snapping out a beat of pain on the lower parts of his buttocks. As it travelled slightly upwards to snap against his sit spots, Malcolm slumped over his father’s lap and began to sob.

After one last full circuit of the ruler snapping against his bottom, Malcolm was sobbing without pause. It took him a few moments to realise the spanking had stopped and that Gil was gently rubbing his lower back. He sniffled, letting his tears calm down fully before whispering, “I really am sorry.”

“I know you are, son. But I’m serious about the spanking being worse if there’s a next time,” Gil stated. “I have to be able to trust my team. That includes you.”

“I get it.” Malcom stayed in place for a few moments longer, letting the older man comfort him, and then slowly pushed himself up. Standing, he gingerly pulled his clothing back into place, giving his backside a quick rub. He then made eye contact with Gil. “So…you said we’ll get lunch. Can you take the rest of the day? I promise I won’t try to take on any cases, but it’d be a lot easier for you to make sure I don’t if you’re there keeping an eye on me.”

“Yeah, kid.” Gil wrapped his arms around Malcolm in a tight hug. “I can take the whole day to spend with you. But then there’ll be _no coming into the precinct for the next week_. Are we clear, son?”

“Crystal clear, Dad.” Malcolm hugged Gil back.

Worming his way back into a case could wait a while.

** The End **


End file.
